Recovery
by Hazel Blackwood
Summary: After witnessing Sabo collapsing Koala is worried he might never wake up again. And if he did.. Would he still be the same Sabo? [KoalaxSabo]


_Recovery_

Sniffling into her small fists she sat in the infirmary next to Sabo's bed. He lay unconscious with a high running fever. Sweat trickled down his face, his breathing was ragged and he seemed to be in pain.

A clenching feeling grabbed hold of Koala's heart as she regarded her partner who was almost always so confident about everything.

To be honest, this was the first time she saw him like this. The only time she knew he had been in a similar state was when Dragon saved him from an incident ten years ago. Sabo was very good at hiding his feelings. Koala suspected he partly did it because he didn't want to trouble others with his worries.

No matter how many times she told him it was alright to express his honest thoughts he still refused to show her his vulnerable side.

At first she found that unfair because he was the one who managed to break through her many layers of invisible walls. Another part of her didn't mind this however because it felt reassuring to have to have a stable factor in her life. Sabo's never ending confidence helped her strengthen herself too.

Sabo also had an important position in the Army so he couldn't really afford to allow his personal life interfere with his work. And though it did happen this time, no one minded and everyone was mostly worried about the Chief.

The doctor said, or rather hoped, Sabo would regain his memories.. Though.. nothing was sure at this point.

It's been three days since he collapsed after he screamed out in pain. The doctor found no physical injuries so Koala was anxious to know in what state he would be when he'd wake up.

The newspaper Sabo clutched to when he collapsed showed the deaths that occurred during the War of the Best. Koala didn't understand what made him react that way..

Taking a new wet cloth she wiped away the layer of sweat that formed on Sabo's forehead.

Would he ever wake up again?

Words couldn't describe how much that thought terrified her. The past ten years she had built up a strong bond of friendship with him. They acted like siblings, friends and sometimes people even called them an old married couple because they never stopped arguing.

Koala fell in love with him. No matter how goofy and reckless he might have been, she still developed feelings for his caring, confident and also his mature side. He recently returned her feelings even though she was a year older than him. She didn't want to lose him, not like this.

She wanted to grow old with him, become a crazy old couple enjoying the peaceful new world they managed to create with the Revolutionary Army.

Even though she already cried her eyes out new tears managed to find a way down her cheeks as she thought of the possibility of losing Sabo.

What if he did regain his memories?

Would he still be the same person? She felt guilty thinking like that but there was a chance that might happen, right?

Who knew what kind of person he might have been before the incident ten years ago.

Koala intertwined her fingers with his and tried to wipe her flowing tears away with her free hand.

His body was so warm..

His hands felt rough because of all the years of training and battling.

The door opened and closed and soon after she felt a reassuring hand resting on her shoulder.

She knew it was Hack without having to look up.

''Any changes?'' He asked gently with low voice.

Koala shook her head miserably. ''His fever dropped a little but not enough for him to make a full recovery..''

Hack's grip on her shoulder tightened a little in response. He had been with her the most the past three days. Other revolutionaries like Bunny and Terry visited quite often too but Koala and Hack had been the closest to Sabo and thus remained by his side. The times Dragon, the leader of the Revolutionary Army came by he hadn't spoken much.

''How do you think he'll wake up?'' She asked hesitantly with a hoarse voice. Even though Koala feared the worst all the time, she still held her confidence and hoped for a good recovery with an _unchanged_ Sabo.

''We can only wait and see.'' Hack replied. ''I wish I could give you a better answer..'' He stayed quiet for a few seconds before continuing with a worried tone. ''Go get some sleep and something to eat. Koala.''

Tearing away her face from her lover she gave her old mentor an upset look. He tried it every hour or so hoping she would listen at some point but Koala remained stubborn and refused to miss out on even a single minute. What if Sabo woke up while she was snoring or stuffing her mouth with chocolate cake?

She wanted to be here if any changes occurred. Dragon had accepted her decision dreadfully, but Hack wasn't going to give in so easily.

''You've been wearing the same clothes for three days! Even Sabo's have been changed by you and he's the unconscious one here.'' Hack scolded. He did that often lately..

As her head was complaining about the amount of tears she spilled by giving her a headache Koala pursed her lips and defiantly stared at him.

He eyed tired, exhausted really and seemed to have just returned from outside. He was wearing a leather jacket he always wore when travelling. It was clear Hack was growing old. Marks of aging showed on his face. Worry lines from the many little troubles Sabo and Koala brought forth in their childhood on his forehead. Wrinkles beside his eyes showed the many times he laughed..

He had to endure a lot because of the both of them. She was thankful for all the patience he had for being a parent and a teacher. He must be pained too to have to witness Sabo like this.

Koala's eyes softened and her grip on Sabo's hand loosened. Standing up, because she felt guilty for treating Hack like she did a moment ago she wrapped her small arms around the much taller fishman's waist. Hack answered the hug and smiled faintly.

''I don't want to l-lose him..'' Koala muttered in his shirt.

Before Hack could answer however a grunt was heard. Koala quickly let go of her mentor and turned to face a now awake Sabo. He stared at the ceiling and then sat straight up with his hair spread to all sides.

Once again, even though she cursed herself for doing so, Koala allowed the tears to run freely but nevertheless tried to stop them with her small fists.

''He's awake!'' She sobbed in surprise.

''Really?! Thank goodness!'' Hack replied and came to stand next to Koala.

''Sabo! I thought you were going to die!'' She confessed before she could regret blurting it out.

''You've had a really bad fever, Sabo. We were so worried since you were unconscious for three days.'' Hack explained. ''Have your memories returned?''

''Are you going to leave the Revolutionary Army then?'' Koala whined not leaving space for Sabo to answer at all.

''No.'' Sabo scratched his head absentmindedly. ''Is Dragon here? I'd like to ask a favor from all of you.''

Worry rooted in the pit of her stomach and her chest suddenly felt tight but Koala couldn't help herself. The relief that washed over her at the same time was too big to ignore. She hug-attacked her lover not caring he was most likely still ill.

He was startled for a moment but sighed in response and softly returned the hug.

Hack pulled her away and gave her a stern look.

All Koala did however was rub her eyes. They were puffy, her face was probably red, snot glided down her nose and her body made known how hungry and exhausted she actually was.

''I'll go notify Dragon. Koala, you go take care of yourself. Sabo, you need some rest. We'll talk as soon as Dragon's back.'' Hack instructed, but as he knew very well he left the two alone because neither was going to listen to him just yet.

Sabo took Koala's hand. ''C'mere.'' He muttered as his look told her his mind was still elsewhere.

Koala crawled into the warm bed. He held up his blanket and covered her with it carefully. Clinging onto him he wrapped his arm around her and leaned back into the pillow.

Koala rested on his chest, his heartbeat making her feel drowsy as she let out a relieved sigh.

''Did you really think I was going to die?'' The question came unexpected but Koala nodded nevertheless not seeing why she would deny it now.

Sabo moved his body until he faced her with his beautiful blue eyes and kissed her forehead. ''Please don't ever think like that again. I won't leave you.''

Caressing his cheek she smiled lovingly. She was happy to see he hadn't changed at all. He moved closer and wanted to plant his lips on hers even though they looked miserable when the door of the infirmary opened.

A cough interrupted them and when Sabo grudgingly let go of his partner they had to face two grumpy old men, clearly not exactly happy with the scene unfolding before them.

They hadn't obeyed Hack after all.

She guessed they would never change, which was currently for the better, right?

It was at least to Koala.


End file.
